


the first wife, noted

by seagrey



Series: renouncement [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore
Genre: F/M, Gan Eden | Garden of Eden | Jannah, Letters, Post-it Notes, Profanity, Sacrilege, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey
Summary: postscript, addendum, post-it note found tucked into leviticus and three days later into revelations





	the first wife, noted

**Author's Note:**

> postscript, addendum, post-it note found tucked into leviticus and three days later into revelations

My name is Lilith.

Let me tell you a secret.

Humankind didn’t need the apple. We didn’t need the snake.

We were always fated to Fall.

The woman is always blamed. First me, then Eve. People always forget that our husband was with Eve when the serpent seduced her. He was with her when she took the first bite. He watched the knowledge blooming in her belly, and he lusted for it.

Adam always was a bully, but he was Yahweh’s firstborn. It’s no wonder that, when Jesus took a human form, it was Adam’s face He wore.

Just like your parents, God has always played favourites.


End file.
